Tempus Fugit
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Alle Zeitumkehrer wurden zerstört? Nein, einen gibt es noch. Und Harry findet ihn im Raum der Wünsche


Disclaimer: alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben von Fan Fiction

TEMPUS FUGIT

Harry stand im Raum der Wünsche. Dieser Ort barg so viele Geheimnisse. Hier hatten damals die Treffen der DA stattgefunden, hatte Professor Trelawny ihre Sherryflaschen versteckt, hatte Draco Malfoy die Todesdiener nach Hogwarts geholt und hatte er, Harry, das Buch des Halbblutprinzen versteckt. Warum er nun wieder hier war, wusste er nicht, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, warum er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war. Sollte er nicht die Horcruxe suchen, sollte er nicht die Todesdiener stellen, Dumbledore rächen, indem er Snape tötete und sich auf den finalen Kampf mit Lord Voldemort vorbereiten? Er hatte so viel zu tun, so viel zu bedenken. Was also wollte er ausgerechnet hier?

Er ging durch die Regalreihen, manchmal blieb er stehen, um eines der Bücher zur Hand zu nehmen, einen der Gegenstände in den Vitrinen zu betrachten und sich zu fragen, welchem Zweck er wohl dienen könnte. Er hätte es beinahe übersehen, er war schon daran vorbeigeschlendert, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen und ging zwei Schritte zurück. Da lag er, direkt vor seiner Nase – ein Zeitumkehrer. Die in der Abteilung der Mysterien im Ministerium für Magie waren vor über einem Jahr zerstört worden als der Orden des Phönix gegen Voldemort und seine Todesdiener kämpfte, aber zumindest einen gab es noch. Hatte Dumbledore nicht immer gesagt, dass Hogwarts voller Magie und Geheimnisse steckte? Hatte sein alter Lehrer und Mentor nicht deshalb das Schloss mit den stärksten Zaubern geschützt? Bei der Erinnerung an Dumbledore schossen ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen, er konnte nicht an den großen alten Zauberer denken ohne dass die Trauer ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Harry hatte vieles verloren in seinem Leben, aber kein Verlust schmerzte mehr. Und nun sah er vor sich eine Möglichkeit, das alles rückgängig zu machen. Dumbledore würde leben und Snape würde sterben. Harry würde Voldemort töten und jeden der Todesdiener ...

Vorsichtig nahm Harry den Zeitumkehrer aus der Vitrine. Das kleine Gerät bestand aus einer Miniatur-Stundenuhr in einem Ring an einer langen Kette, Hermione hatte es damals in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts um den Hals getragen. Es hatte ihr ermöglicht, an fast doppelt so vielen Unterrichtsstunden teilzunehmen wie Ron und er. Und dank des Zeitumkehrers konnte Sirius' Leben gerettet werden und das von Buckbeak. Hermione hatte ihn freiwillig wieder zurückgegeben, die Last des Lehrstoffes hatte sie fast um den Verstand gebracht. Harry dachte an seine Freunde, die zusammen mit ihm nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren und die jetzt im Gryffindor-Turm schliefen. Er dachte an die sechs Jahre, die sie sich schon kannten, an die vielen Gefahren, die sie gemeinsam überstanden hatten...

Er schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch. Wieder starrte er auf den Zeitumkehrer. Eine Umdrehung – eine Stunde in die Vergangenheit. Wie viele Umdrehungen würde er brauchen, um drei Monate in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen? Vielleicht hätte er Hermione doch wecken und mitnehmen sollen, Rechnen war nicht seine starke Seite. Und warum nur drei Monate? Konnte er nicht mehr bewirken, wenn er weiter zurück ging? Er dachte an seine Eltern, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte. An Sirius, der in der Abteilung der Mysterien gestorben war. An Nevilles Eltern, die sich nie von dem Cruciatus-Fluch erholt hatten und nun in St. Mungos vor sich hin vegetierten, unfähig, den eigenen Sohn zu erkennen. Sogar an Igor Karkaroff, der versucht hatte, Voldemort zu entfliehen. Er vermochte sich kaum vorzustellen, wie viele Leben Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute ausgelöscht hatten, wie viele Menschen an den Folgen ihres Terrors litten. Ihm wurde schwindelig, fast schien es als würde der Zeitumkehrer in seiner Hand ihn anstarren. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, wie er funktionierte. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Schiere Konzentration und starke Willenskraft – das war alles, was benötigt wurde. Harry schloss die Augen und begann, langsam bis Zehn zu zählen. Dann löste er die Feststellschraube und begann, die Stundenuhr zu drehen.

Er lag in einem viel zu kleinen Bett. Grüne Blitze schossen durch den Raum. Er hörte einen Körper fallen und den Schrei einer Frau. „Nicht mein Kind, verschone meinen Sohn! Nimm mich statt dessen!" Grüne Blitze, Schreie, wieder das Fallen eines Körpers. Ein Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte, eine grausam verzerrte Fratze voller Hass und Gier – aber doch vertraut. Lord Voldemort, der den Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und „Avada Kedavra" schrie. Ein grüner Blitz auf Harrys Stirn, sein Kopf schien vor Schmerz zu explodieren. Gleichzeitig wurde der Blitz zurückgeschleudert und traf Voldemort. Nun war dieser es, der vor Schmerzen schrie ... dann willkommene Dunkelheit ...

„Wir sind zu spät gekommen, sie sind tot." Ein alter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und einem ebensolchen Bart beugte sich über die beiden leblosen Körper und schloss die gebrochenen Augen. Ein anderer Mann, außergewöhnlich groß mit dichtem schwarzem Haar, einem wilden Bart und wundervoll warmen braunen Augen beugte sich über die Krippe, in der kleine, gerade mal einjährige Harry lag. „Der Junge lebt, er lebt! Er ist verletzt, aber er lebt!" Und wie zur Bestätigung begann Harry, zu weinen. „Er hat sicher Hunger," sagte der andere Mann. „Sehen sie in der Küche nach, Rubeus, vielleicht finden sie ja sein Fläschchen oder etwas Brei." Die warmen braunen Augen entfernten sich, der weißhaarige beugte sich nun über Harry und hob ihn hoch. „Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner. Du musst leise sein, hörst du. Wir werden dich in Sicherheit bringen, man wird gut für dich sorgen ..." Der leise Monolog brach jäh ab als der Zauberer an der Kette zog, die unter dem Kissen hervorguckte. „Na so was, wie kommt das denn hierher?" sagte er und steckte den Zeitumkehrer in die Tasche seiner Robe.


End file.
